The present invention relates to a support structure for a vehicle transmission oil cooler, and more particularly to a heat exchanger bracket.
Current transmission oil coolers utilize an air-to-liquid type heat exchanger. In this type of heat exchanger, air flowing through the grill of the vehicle also flows through the oil cooler and oil from the transmission passes through tubes in the heat exchanger. This type of cooler may be difficult to install such that the heat exchanger is provided with the interception of relatively low temperature air.
Various mounting arrangements for vehicle heat exchangers such as transmission oil coolers are known. Typically, a plurality of metal brackets are welded to a vehicle frame and the heat exchanger is attached thereto by threaded fasteners. Disadvantageously, welding requires an increased number of working steps during vehicle assembly.
Further, conventional mounting arrangements typically require a multiple of threaded fasteners to assure a secure mount. In many instances, the threaded fasteners may work lose which may result in vibration and/or the fasteners over tightening which may result in damage to the heat exchanger.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a support structure for a vehicle heat exchanger which achieves a secure non-metallic mounting arrangement